The Girl with the Butterfly Tattoo
by Ramie-the-Great
Summary: This is an original story set in the Trinity Blood world, i hope people can enjoy it even if the series characters only make a cameo in it. The story is about a young Nun, i wanted to create a fresh character and a new story to the series. There will be blood, and fight scenes because i like a good fighting anime. Rated Rish or teen for gore not the gross kind like exploding org


The Girl with the Butterfly Tattoo

Author:

I know that original characters are not popular but i really hope that readers enjoyed reading this story as much as i did writing it.I recently discover the world of Trinity blood and i really like it. I hope that you can all enjoy my little story set in there world. I never really like to mess with the original characters much, i feel that it strange in a way to rewrite characters that are already characters of their. I writ other fiction but this time i want some original characters that are uniquely my own, i hope others will enjoy them too.

Chapter 1 The Journey of two traveling nuns

Yuri sat perched up on one of the church towers, she loved to watch the fire flies and the stars at night. No matter how pig headed or thoughtless she was in the day time, at night when she was alone and out in the open air, she always felt humbled by the universe. Winter was coming; Yuri could feel it through the thin fabric of her sokchima. The feeling of excitement and fear gripped her heart suddenly. Tomorrow she would be gone from here, gone from Seoul for God knows how long?

All her life she had dreamt of this moment, now that it was here, she was frighten. A new world and a new life away from the only place that she ever known. She never thought in a million years that she would ever get this far, meeting elder sister Greta had been a blessing to her. Eight years ago was a different story, Yuri winced from the pain of the memories of life before Sin Abbey.

"Sister Yuri!" Startle, Yuri nearly fell off the tower. An elderly woman from below waved her fist up at her. "You should be in bed; you will catch your cold if you don't come down this instant."

"I am sorry; I will be down in just a moment." Yuri smiled down sheepishly at the old woman. At seventy-five, the Abbess Kim still scared the day light out of anyone half her age. Yuri quickly climbed down from her spot, she kept her head down as she darted pass the stone face Abbess. What she didn't see was the little smile peaking from the corner of her ancient lip. Yuri tip toed up the stone steps to her room that she shared with three other sisters. She touched the worn out wooden door, she loved the door. Yuri put her face against the door, so many memories of this place that she would miss.

Suddenly she fell over flat on her face and into the room. "Yuri, what are you doing?"

Yuri looked up to see Sun, her other roommate looking down on her with a puzzle expression on her face. Sheepishly, she got up on her knees. "Just saying good bye to the door."

"Silly goose, come and get into bed. You don't want to be too tired to get up tomorrow." She helped Yuri up from the ground. The two girls climbed into the same bed that they always shared. Yuri pulled the blanket around herself one last time to annoy Sun, it was a ritual they always do with one another.

"That is one thing I won't miss." Sun laugh as she tried to pull the blanket back. The two girls ended up giggle and throwing pillows at each other.

"It's going to weird…not living here anymore." Yuri stared up at the ceiling; the thought of leaving almost made her sad.

"Don't tell me you don't want to go now?" Sun sat up and chuckle lightly. "You have talked about nothing else but seeing this big wide world and now you scared."

"I am not scared…I am just…." Yuri turned away and trailed off.

Sun hugged her. "Don't be afraid, this is what you always wanted. I know how you are, if you don't go, you will never be happy."

Yuri smiled to herself. Sun was right, she would never be happy if she stayed. "Thank you…for being right."

"Hush and go to sleep now, tomorrow is an important day for you." Yuri closed her eyes and began to count the beads on her rosary, she almost feel asleep when she heard the distant cry of a wolf. Sitting up wide awake, Yuri slowly throws off her blanket and snuck out of the room silently. She went down the winding steps into the kitchen. Looking around to see if anyone was up, Yuri went over to the door opened it. Gingerly, she closed it behind her and went into the yard. The moon rose high in the sky, giving her enough light to make her way to the shed.

Jiggling the stubborn nod, Yuri pushed her way into the little shed. "Hey boy, how are you tonight?" Yuri walked over to her wolf dog and sat down next to him on the cold floor. The dog licked at her fingers as she patted its silver fur. She was glad that Sister Greta allowed her to take Angel with her; she knew she could never leave this place without him. Angel was her family and oldest companion. He had one blue and one grey eyes; something that Yuri thought was unusual yet beautiful at the same time. She couldn't remember when she didn't have Angel by her side; from what she remembers of her past, Angel was always with her.

Yuri put her head on his, the dog motion his nozzle to the door, as if telling her to go inside. Sometimes she felt as if he could understand her. She snuggles closer to him. "We have a big day tomorrow, you and me and Sister Greta are all going on a great adventure. Europe, have you ever been there?" Angel made a noise that she took as a "No". "It will be so exciting, the castles, the big cities and the food. You will like that won't you?" The dog licked her face; Yuri smiled and scratched his ears. "Yes you will…you and me." She kissed him on the head.

* * *

Yuri walked after Sister Greta excitedly; they were taking a train ride to Beijing and boarding an air ship to Rome. She had never been to Beijing before; they would stop there to rest for a few days before making the long trip to Rome. Yuri was disappointed that Angel would have to be caged and put into the cargo room, but there was no other way for him to travel with them without scaring the passengers.

"He will be fine Yuri, don't worry." Sister Greta assured her. Yuri smiled at her, to her Sister Greta was like an older sister or mother figure. All around her, she could see the people stare at the beauty that Sister Greta was. She had long ash blonde hair, a slime figure and dark eyes that she had inherited from her Korean grandmother. Yuri thought she was the epitome of grace and virtue, at least in looks. She wore the standard white Nun uniform of the Vatican, white with blue outline. While Yuri wore a blue Nun Uniform with white outline, unlike Sister Greta's outer dress, hers was empire waist. Yuri consider herself lucky and privilege to know the normal side of Sister Greta; the side that like to play little jokes on people or laugh and tease others. She also knew her terrifying temper when she felt an injustice or when she was cross.

Yuri sat by the window, she was amazed by everything that she saw. The landscape, the beauty of the mountains but she sat back down in her seat when she saw Sister Greta watching her. "Sorry…am I that obvious."

"I am afraid so, but you should be curious about the world. And you should be excited, it is only natural."

She had been all over Korea with Sister Greta, but the world seemed even larger than before. Yuri couldn't wait until they reached the borders of China. The train made two pit stops in between Korea and China before the two traveling Nuns noticed something was wrong. At the third stop, the two found that they were missing one of their suitcases.

"Oh no! Our passports!" Yuri grabbed her pig tails in despair. They weren't far from Beijing, possible only a few more hours left and she left one of their important luggage three hours back at the last station. Yuri sat on a bench impatiently as Sister Greta went inside the station to ring up the last station.

"Well, they have the suit case and they are putting it in a safe place until we go back to claim it." Sister Greta told her as she came out of the station.

Yuri hanged her head; she should have been keeping better watch on the bags. Their passports were inside the suitcase. "I will go back and get it."

"We will both go back together." Sister Greta smiled at her.

"It was my fault; we only have a few hours until our train reach Beijing. I know you must be tired. Let me go and get the suitcase on another train and meet you in Beijing." She begged Sister Greta.

"I am afraid I cannot let you go back alone." Sister Greta told her.

"Please, we already made reservation at the hotel. If we are late, they will give our room away." Yuri reasoned with her.

"We can get another room." Sister Greta replied calmly to the young girl.

"It's tourist season, please let me go by myself. I am not a child; I will be safe Sister Greta." Yuri pleaded with her; eager to prove herself and redeem herself. After much pleading and begging; in spite of her better judgment, Sister Greta consented. She watched the young girl run off into the train station to buy a ticket; holding her rosary. She said a silent pray for the girl. She had faith in Yuri's ability to take care of herself, yet the girl still had a lot to learn and a long way to go.

Chapter 2 Fright Train

Yuri thanked the station owner over a dozen times for finding her suitcase and keeping it safe. She checked it and found everything to be in check. Closing it up, she boarded a train that would take her to Beijing without stopping. She would be there in the morning. The summer night was humid, Yuri opened a window. She unfolded the bed in her compartment, preparing for bed. Yuri opened her second suitcase that she brought with her and began to take out her toiletries. Outside the sun was going down, the clock struck eight. Yuri took off her wimple and her outer dress first. Under that was another layer to her uniform, Yuri reached behind her and unbutton the back. She wiggle out of the dress, revealing her petticoat. She took that off also to reveal a sleeveless black tank with a protective vest over it and black running shorts. Around her waist were holsters that had two guns strapped on both side of her leg. Even though she wasn't constantly going into a battle, Yuri was accustoming to being prepare. One thing she learned in her profession was to be prepared. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Yuri took the holsters off and laid her guns down in her suit case. Lying down on her bed, she kicked off her hiking boots. She reached for the rosary she had on her wrist, she didn't like to sleep alone. It always calm her to count the beads, it was like counting sheep. After a while, she drifted off to sleep. Normally she wouldn't fall sleep so easily without Angel but she had an exhausting day. Yuri turned off all of the lights, except for this one glowing ball that she always kept with her as a night light.

She drifted in and out of her sleep until she heard the sound of a scream, Yuri sat up. Unsure if she really heard anything at all, there were only the sound of the train moving on the tracks and the flickering of the lights. Flickering of the lights? Though Yuri to herself with puzzlement. Slowly she made her way to the door and peaked out of the window. She could see the lights in the hall way flickering. She put her hand to the knob but something inside of her stopped her from turning it. She watched the hall ways for what seemed like five minutes, finally when she decided to go back to bed. Something happened that sent a chill to her heart. She saw something black scuttle passed her window. Yuri let go of the knob and covered her mouth with her hands in fear. She bit her fingers hard as a bloody hand slammed itself against her window. She heard the dying screamed of a man as he was being slammed up against her door. Outside she could hear the crackling laughers of two unknown being. Blood seeped through the bottom of her door from outside. Yuri stepped back from the door as the blood ran into her room. Her heart was beating fast, palms were sweating and the hair on the back of her defies gravity. They were vampires, she was sure of it. Sister Greta had taken her with her on a few of her mission before. She had even killed a few vampires but that was with the help of Sister Greta, she never fought any without Sister Greta before. She didn't know if she could do it, training and practicing were different from actual battle.

Yuri pushed all of her suitcase under the bed as the vampires tore her door opened. She stared at two pairs of feet entering her room. She knew there were more, but only one was in her room. Yuri's blood turned cold when she saw the vacant eyes of the man's who blood painted her carpet. She could see his head peeking at her from outside the door; Yuri's hands slowly snaked to her guns. She spoke to the man earlier before she got on the train; he seemed like a nice old man. A girl was dragged into the room by the vampire.

"It would seem that the passenger in this room jumped ship." He said to the frightened young woman. Yuri remembered that she left her window wide opened; of course he would assume she jumped out. "We can use this room to have a little fun."

He threw her on the bed roughly, the girl landed hard. Yuri could hear her crying hysterically and begging her captor to let her go. Whither or not she thought she could fight alone, she had no choice now. It was God's will that she fight; she hoped it was God's will that she survived also. Yuri released her one of her gun from her holster as the vampire began to unzip his pants. She moved to where the vampire was at and turned her gun onto silent. Yuri said a silent pray as he mounted the bed. She made a guessed to where his head or chest would be as he bent over and prayed that her bullet found its mark or at least a critical mark. She pulled the trigger and nothing happened at first. She saw only the slight buckling of his legs.

"What!" She heard him mumble as he staggers back from the bed. Yuri shot him in the knee caps. The girl shriek as Yuri came out from the bed, the vampire shot her an angry glare. She shot him in between the eyes, killing him instantly. Running for the door, she slammed it shut. Before the girl could scream again, Yuri tackled her down and put her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Hey buddy, are you done in there?" A vampire knocked at the door. "I want a go at the babe too before you drain her dry."

Yuri held the girl down until she stopped trembling. "Sssssshhhh, if I let you go. Will you promise not to scream?"

The girl nodded with tears in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am a Nun." Yuri answered her as she rolled off her the girl. She had never been so alive and scared in her life. Yuri glanced at the bloody dead vampire in her room, how was she going to get out of this mess now.

"You're a Nun and you can fight?" the girl stammer. "Oh…wow."

"How did these vampires get on board the train?" She asked the girl.

"They are a group of bandit vampire I think, I heard rumors before we got on this train that there were a group of rogue vampires robbing trains. But the conductor told me not to worry about it." The girl replied. "I am scared, what are we going to do?"

She stared at Yuri as if she knew what to do, as if she wasn't scared too. Yuri thought for a moment, what would Sister Greta do? What would Jesus do? Yuri got off the bed and went for her holster under the bed. She strapped the holster around her waist and put her other gun back in its place. She pulled out her suit case and took a switch blade out and strapped it onto her leg. She might as will put her training into practice, there is no way out but to fight.

"Are there any survivors? Do you know how many vampires are there?" She said as she went over to the window.

"I…I don't know, the conductor said they were a team of thirteen vampires. I think they had a name for their group but I can't recall. I lost track of where my family went when the vampire came. We were having our dinner, it was chaos. People were running in all directions. My sister…my mother…my. Daddy…" The girl trailed off. Yuri gaze at her for a moment, she didn't want to make any promises that she couldn't keep. But she had to say something.

"Find a safe place, go hide. It will be over soon enough." Yuri told her as she stuck her head out the window. The knock came at the door again. Yuri looked to the girl; she held up two fingers and pointed outside. She mouth to Yuri that there were only two vampires outside the hall at the moment.

Yuri took out her gun and went over to the door. "Come on Shin, are you done yet?" Yuri put her gun to his head and shot him. She heard someone yell the vampire's name as he ran toward him. When the third vampire found that his comrade was dead, he ripe the door opened only to find a scared girl on the bed and his other brother dead. "What happened? Who did this?"

The vampire whirled around when he felt a light tap on his shoulder; Yuri put her gun to his throat. She would have held it to his head but she was too short.

"Boo." She said to him as she pulled the trigger. The vampire fell back but he wasn't dead yet. He came at Yuri, almost knocking her down but she dodged him and shot him again. This time she hit him in the face, getting up she shot him in the head twice. She stood over his body, her heart pumping with adrenaline. She could have been a goner, had she not moved fast enough, he might have taken her down. Yuri sigh, she was still too green.

"Are you okay?" The girl said to her from where she was at.

"Yeah…I think." Yuri went back into her room and kicked opened her suit case. She opened a secret compartment under it. She took out a small hand revolver and handed it to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Madison Watson." She said to Yuri, looking at the gun with uncertainty.

"I am Yuri Kim, I am a traveling Nun. Do you know how to use a gun?" The girl shakes her head at Yuri. "If anyone that is dangerous comes after you, aim and pull the trigger. Do you understand?" The girl hesitantly reached for the gun. Yuri put a few tiny objects into her pockets.

"Stay under the bed, don't come out for any reason." Yuri commanded her. "And remember what I told you about the using the gun."

"Where are you going?" She called after Yuri before she went out the door.

"I am going to see if I can take care of this vampire business and find your family." Yuri headed out the door and down the hall.

"Good luck…come back." Madison whisper as she watched Yuri go.

Yuri walked down a deserted hall, the silence was deafening. She felt it in her bones that someone was near, but wherever she look, there was only empty spaces. And her fears were true, there was another being following her around but she didn't know it. He had long wavy black hair and a pasty complexion. His fingers nails were long and sharp; he licked them as he shadow behind her. The lights flicker on and off constantly. Every time it went off, he would disappear and reappear in a creepy manner.

Yuri felt him dangerously close to her, close enough for her to smell him. But she could not see him because every time she turned around, he would move quickly into a room or some hiding place. Finally Yuri felt the caress of a hand on her shoulder, sending an electro shock down her spine. Yuri screamed; the creeper smiled in satisfaction. She grabbed his hand and flipped him. The smile flew off his face as he crashed into a door, knocking the class down on him.

"What the hell!" Yuri grabbed for her gun but he came at her swiftly and struck it out of her hand. He threw her into the wall; Yuri had the wind knocked out of her. Moving like lightening, the vampire pinned her up against the wall by the neck with his hand. Yuri gasped for air desperately; the vampire was cutting her air supply. He tore off her other gun, tossing it aside. Yuri flapped her legs in vain, than she realized she forgotten about something. Kicking her leg back, Yuri grabbed for her switch blade and unfolded it. She jabbed it into his cheek bones, the vampire cried out in pain, dropping her. Yuri latched on to him like a cat, the vampire ran around trying to get her off of him. Yuri held onto him for life as she stabbed him repeatedly in the head. The vampire finally flung her off of his shoulders. "What in the heavens are you?"

He lunged at Yuri as she jumped for her guns; the two rolled around on the floor in a knock out and drag fight. Neither one giving up without a rough fight, suddenly the gun went off. Blood soaked Yuri's chest, the vampire looked down at her with an incredulous smile on his face. "God's angels are sure terrifying." He made a gurgling noise from his mouth before he collapsed on top of her body.

Breathing deeply, Yuri fell back for a moment to take the moment in. That was a very close call for her. She knew she couldn't linger long; the battle wasn't even half way done. She killed three, the others were coming. She could hear them coming for her, Yuri grabbed for her guns.


End file.
